Battling the Followers of the Overlord
This is how Battling the Followers of the Overlord goes in LEGO DC Super Heroes: Beyond Ninjago. we see the heroes approaching the swamp stops them Commander Raggmunk: I'll need to see some I.D. facepalms and points at the picture of himself Commander Raggmunk: That guy looks taller. pushes Raggmunk out of the way as they enter are inside the Overlord Followers' secret lair Starscream: We're getting close. search the lair find a doorway enter the Dome look around see the Crime Syndicate already defeated looks confused Adam looks at Mac Black Adam: It's as if someone was waiting for them. Doomsday: We were. turn to the Followers of the Overlord approaches them Starscream: Doomsday. As arranged, they're all yours. looks shocked Doomsday: Your so-called ally Starscream told us you were coming. Killer Frost: What?! Manbat: He said he couldn't allow this attack to succeed. Brainiac: You've done well, Starscream. Starscream: I only want all the Red Energon I desire, for whatever it is you're looking for. In exchange for my share of the Earth when you're done. steps up Mac Grimborn: I'd watch him, Doomsday. I don't think he can really be trusted. throws Mac to an elevator the elevator takes the Crime Syndicate down scream looks angered Adam looks enraged Black Adam: Well, I came here for a fight. Sinestro: Get them! go into battle with them Kai, and Nya deal with Firefly and Lloyd deal with Samukai Cole, and Zane deal with Acronix Carter, and Wes deal with Havoc Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot deal with Brainiac Brainiac: You will not defeat me! knocks down Brainiac Brainiac: You'll pay for that! battles Brainiac Brainiac: Let's see how any of you deal against my mind control. resists the mind control he knocks him out Brainiac: That's impossible. No one has ever resisted my mind control. The Rookie: I can resist anything, Brainiac. Brainiac: in fear Killer Frost freezes him Harley, and Grundy deal with Manbat Manbat: Ha! I always knew Brainiac was weak wired. You won't deal with ME so easily. Catwoman: Manbat's giving bats a bad name. Harley Quinn: Not his style. Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy know what to do. they battle Manbat looks confused Manbat: What happened? claws Manbat recovers Manbat: Your doom awaits. he flies in the air he flies down head is hit hard Manbat: Did I get them? clubs Manbat quickly recovers Manbat: Nothing on your planet can stop the Overlord Followers. gets Manbat knocks him down Manbat: NO!! is defeated hears something Crime Syndicate gets out if the elevator gets up Mac Grimborn: Right. Now, I want to have a word with Starscream. they take the battle to the Followers of the Overlord finds a Boom Tube fights Acronix understands the Tube's purposes Starscream: Yes. Of course, that makes sense. sees Starscream at the Boom Tube watches Doomsday: Starscream, don't touch that! he ignores him is enraged Manbat: You don't know what you're doing! Starscream: Oh, but I do. Using your technology, I'll soon get rid of anyone who opposes my rule... Hero, or villain. looks shocked Firefly: You tricked all of us? looks angry is angered is enraged Starscream: I'll get rid of you, just like you got rid of Skyquake and the Justice League! uses his powers to tamper with the controls looks scared Starscream: No! What are you doing?! looks surprised is still using his powers looks impressed gets an idea separates them into a different realm the Cursed Realm appears looks shocked